Decimus' House
Decimus' House is a location in the Crow's Nest district of Aleroth that is accessible during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. It is situated in the southeast area of the district, east of Henry and Eleanor's House, southeast of Crowell's House, and south of the House of Secrets. The home belongs the Champion Decimus, a dying man being cared for at the Healers' House in the Great Market district. Description Exterior The back door on the northeast side is barricaded, but the front door on the southwest side is unlocked. Near the front door there is a chest that can be lockpicked for random loot. The narrow alley on the southeast side of the house is where you'll encounter Tom and Taurus to begin the quest Beauty And The Beast, possibly acquiring Tom's Severed Finger. You'll also find one of the five handles you need to pull for the quest Rune Handles in the eastern corner. Interior Upon entering the house you immediately encounter the notorious bandit, Carmina, and a handful of her men. Slaughter them and loot Carmina's Necklace for the quest A Hunting We Shall Go Again. The house appears to have been ransacked by the bandits, but still contains loot. Proceed to the northwest corner of the house and pull the lever. This opens the first door in the southwest. Go to the northeast corner of the house and pull the lever to open the second door. Loot the unlocked chest here for random loot. Head south, looting the small unlocked chest on the desk for Livia's Ring (quest item). This can be given either to Decimus to complete Eternal Commitment, or to Astridax for Sinister Motives. Continue to the southeast corner of the house and pull the lever to open the last door. Go to the southwest corner of the house and loot the unlocked golden chest for more random loot. Enemies *Bandits (level 39) ×5 *Carmina (level 40) Quests *A Hunting We Shall Go Once More – Carmina is encountered upon entering the house. Loot her necklace as proof of her death. *Beauty And The Beast – The quest begins in the alley on the southeast side of the house. *Eternal Commitment – Decimus asks you to retrieve his deceased wife's ring from the house, in hopes that it will help him find her in the Hall of Echoes. *Rune Handles – One of the rune handles is in the eastern corner just outside the house. *Sinister Motives – Livia's Ring can be given to Astridax on Lanilor Lane instead of returning it to Decimus. Loot *Carmina's Necklace – quest item, looted from Carmina *Dirty Scrap of Paper – letter, looted from Carmina *Taurus' Bracelet – mindread Taurus outside the house before killing him *Tom's Severed Finger – quest item, obtained outside when talking to Tom *Chest – locked, lockpickable, contains random loot, outside front door of the house *Chest – unlocked, contains random loot, in northeast corner of the house *Golden Chest – unlocked, contains random loot, behind three doors in the southwest corner of the house *Small Chest – unlocked, contains Livia's Ring (quest item), on desk in eastern room Exits *Crow's Nest (Aleroth) Gallery Decimus' House interior (D2 FoV location).png|Interior Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations